zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Levias
Levias is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is an enormous whale-like creature with remora-like plate on the head, and has protected the skies since ancient times. Link finds Levias in the Thunderhead, where he has been infected by Bilocyte. After Link frees him from the parasite, Levias tells him about the four parts of the "Song of the Hero". After learning the other three parts of the song from the Three Dragons on The Surface, Link returns to Levias, where he teaches him the last part of the "Song of the Hero". Battle The battle is fought on the Crimson Loftwing, after Link has learned the Spiral Charge from Instructor Owlan. Using the Spiral Charge, Link must target the four eyed tentacles protruding from Levias' body. If Link crashes into Levias' body, he will take damage. If Link takes too much damage, he can land on the island with a rainbow and collect the Heart Flowers or drink a Potion. After all the eyes have been destroyed, Link must land on Levias' back, starting the fight with Bilocyte. If Link tries to strike Bilocyte with his Loftwing, it will duck into Levias' blowhole. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Levias appears in the Skyloft level of the game. Several times throughout the level, Fi delivers Pumpkin Soup to Levias, escorted by Link. When given a bottle of soup, Levias pushes a rock to create a path for the heroes. Later when Link and Fi are having trouble fighting Volga, Levias states that if he was at full power he could help them defeat Volga. Link seeks out the Great Fairy living in the Fairy Fountain on Skyloft. After she is summoned by the Magic Circle located in her fountain, Levias is fed a giant pumpkin dangling from a fishing pole by the Great Fairy's fairy servants, which empowers Levias enough to weaken Volga, allowing Fi and Link to defeat him. Levias also appears as part of Link's Great Fairy moveset, where he is summoned by the Great Fairy during one of her combos to unleash a deluge of lightning on enemies. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ]] Levias appears as a Trophy which is part of the ''Skyward Sword Characters Trophy Box. Etymology It is possible that "Levias" is derived from Leviathan, a giant sea creature from the Bible. In contemporary literature, the term Leviathan is often used in reference to large, aquatic creatures, such as whales. It could also be a reference to the root of the word levitation considering his ability to fly. It should be noted that in Breath of the Wild giant whale-like creatures called Leviathans once existed in Hyrule and several of their skeletons can be found in various regions. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Great Spirit of the Skies Levias (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Levias dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors See also * Wind Fish * Sky Whale * Valoo pt-br:Levias Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters